


Смерть словно жук

by Inuya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe, Fear, Fluff, M/M, Mothman Sighting, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuya/pseuds/Inuya
Summary: Виктор и Юри возвращаются в город после отлично проведенного вечера. Им не хочется расставаться, поэтому Виктор решает выбрать длинный путь и заезжает в глушь, где останавливает машину. Но… рядом кто-то есть.





	Смерть словно жук

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Death Is Like the Insect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931064) by [neptunedemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptunedemon/pseuds/neptunedemon). 



> Переведено для WTF Katsudno 2018.)  
> 1\. Заголовок — первая строка стихотворения Эмили Дикинсон DEATH is like the insect. Взят вариант перевода Виктора Постникова.  
> 2\. История основана на существующей легенде о Человеке-мотыльке. Обрушение Серебряного моста произошло в реальности.

Виктор мог бы объявить, что свидание удалось.

Это был третий вечер, проведенный с Юри Кацуки, и если два предыдущих больше походили на прелюдию, то неудивительно, что последнее свидание подтолкнуло их отношения вперед. Чем больше Виктор общался с Юри, тем больше тот интриговал его — он сам и все, что касалось его жизни. Неожиданно Виктора захватили идеи, которым он ранее не придавал особого значения, пока Юри не затронул их, такие, как искусство или кино.

В свою очередь, после их первого свидания Юри на работе начал ссылаться на книги, о которых услышал от Виктора.

И, конечно же, одной из главных тем для разговоров была их общая любовь к фигурному катанию.

На третьем свидании они ужинали в ресторане более изысканном, чем обычно. Виктор не поручился бы за Юри, но, несмотря на утонченность еды и обстановки, сам он почти ничего не пробовал и не замечал ничего вокруг, не сводя с Юри глаз. Они проговорили больше двух часов; официанты редко подходили к их столику, слишком долго не забирали пустые тарелки.

— Может, стоило оставить побольше чаевых? — задумчиво произносит Юри, устраиваясь поудобнее на пассажирском сиденье.

— Нет, — возражает Виктор. — Они должны отрабатывать деньги, а не просто сидеть в сторонке и болтать, лишь изредка вспоминая о клиентах.

Он несколько раз украдкой бросает на Юри взгляд, разрываясь между желанием смотреть на него и необходимостью следить за дорогой. Несмотря на три свидания, Виктор до сих пор очень многого не знает о Юри, зато уже может перечислить его привычки и маленькие странности, может прочитать эмоции, которые Юри иногда пытается скрыть.

Вот, например, сейчас Юри едва заметно хмурится, а потом приподнимает брови и игриво улыбается. Но пытается подавить улыбку, делая вид, что ничего не произошло.

— Пожалуй, ты прав, — соглашается он. — Но они, похоже, остались недовольны.

Юри снова пробует спрятать улыбку, и Виктор представляет, как того смешит воспоминание.

Он вовремя замечает, что почти выехал на встречную полосу, и аккуратно возвращается в свой ряд. К счастью, вечер поздний, машин практически нет, и они уже довольно долго едут в одиночестве.

Быстрый взгляд на Юри подтверждает, что тот ничего не заметил.

Виктор старается сосредоточиться на дороге, плавно сворачивая в лес. Там темно, и от реки Огайо уже стелется туман, временами сильно затрудняя видимость.

Виктор съезжает с шоссе 62 на трассу 11, которая петляет через лес. Юри молчит. Виктор прекрасно знает, что выбрал самый длинный и запутанный путь домой, но он так не хочет, чтобы этот вечер закончился. Юри, как ему кажется, думает о том же, и Виктор заявляет вслух:

— Не хочу возвращаться домой.

Юри не медлит с ответом.

— Честно говоря, — начинает он, и у Виктора заходится сердце, пока он придумывает тысячу вариантов того, что хочет сказать Юри, — я рад бы оказаться где угодно, лишь бы с тобой.

Виктор не может усидеть на месте; он поворачивается, чтобы лишний раз посмотреть на Юри, убедиться, что тот действительно сидит на пассажирском месте в его машине, а не просто плод его воображения. Он там, в волнении сцепил руки в замок, поджал губы и смотрит прямо перед собой.

На первом свидании Юри выглядел решительным, но заметно нервничал, и его постоянно бросало из одной крайности в другую. Виктор был очарован.

— Я могу повторить еще раз, — говорит он.

Несмотря на темноту Виктор уверен, что Юри краснеет.

На часах тридцать две минуты двенадцатого. Уже поздно, завтра им обоим на работу. На календаре вторник, и на дороге кроме них никого нет. А сами они встретились сегодня просто потому, что не смогли дождаться выходных, собирались вместе сходить на ланч и вернуться засветло.

Виктор ухмыляется, вспоминая об этом.

— Жаль, что у нас нет свободной квартиры, — замечает он как можно беззаботнее, следя за дорогой.

— Ммм, — невнятно откликается Юри, о чем-то глубоко задумавшись.

— Ты же заметил, что я выбрал длинный маршрут?

Юри неожиданно смеется, и Виктор чувствует, как в груди растекается тепло и ощущение безграничного счастья.

— Я ни разу тут не был, — признается Юри, — но думаю, что так даже интереснее.

Виктор хочет увидеть его. Если включить свет в салоне, снаружи ничего не разберешь, но желание посмотреть на смущенного Юри, сползшие на кончик носа очки, то, как он их все время поправляет, когда нервничает, пересиливает.

— Ты меня подловил. Я просто тяну время, чтоб побыть с тобой подольше.

Юри молча кивает. У Виктора почти кружится голова, пока он разрывается между ним и дорогой.

— Может, мы... — начинает Юри и замолкает. Потом все-таки заканчивает мысль: — Мы можем где-нибудь остановиться.

Виктор стискивает руль. Он хочет крикнуть «да» и немедленно съехать с дороги, но только сглатывает и старается выглядеть спокойным.

— Думаешь? — несколько нервно спрашивает он.

И сразу понимает, что уклончивый ответ заставит Юри пойти на попятную, и проклинает себя за косноязычие. Обычно он куда более прямолинеен.

И да, к сожалению, Юри отступает.

— Нет, наверное, все же нет, — со странным отчаянием в голосе отвечает он. — Ну, уже поздно, и... где мы вообще?

Черт, похоже, он пытается перевести тему, слишком смущенный отказом.

— В следующий раз я поеду там, где можно нормально съехать с дороги, — смело заявляет Виктор, и, к счастью, Юри вроде бы немного расслабляется. Он улыбается, бросая взгляд поверх очков, а Виктор старается не улететь в кювет.

Желудок скручивает узлом от предвкушения: их свидание до сих пор продолжается — в машине, ночью, и любая мысль об этом заставляет сердце стучать громче. Виктор старается отыскать место, где можно съехать с трассы, чтобы остановиться. Было бы глупо теперь просто вернуться в город.

Единственный признак, что они покинули лес — это увеличившаяся дальность света фар. Вечером была видна лишь кромка луны, но и та спряталась за облаками. Вокруг чернильная темнота, и Виктор не может избавиться от ощущения, что это немного странно. Он чуть было не забывает, что рядом тихо дышит Юри.

Беглого взгляда достаточно, чтобы понять, что тот старается бороться с подступающим страхом. Сложно винить Юри — они не видят ничего, кроме куска дороги, который освещают фары. Юри напряженно наклоняется вперед, стараясь разглядеть, что там, впереди, и иногда поглядывает в боковое стекло.

— Ты так и не ответил, где мы. Я сам бы сюда ни за что не приехал, — Юри резко поворачивается, когда мимо мелькает высокий холм. — Эй, что это там, могильник?

— Что? — Виктор смеется. — Нет. Конечно нет! Это старый завод ТНТ.

— ТНТ... это динамит?

— Вроде того. Во время Второй мировой войны здесь производили взрывчатку, которую прятали в хранилищах. Те были замаскированы под холмы. Некоторые остались до сих пор, выглядят они жутковато, но никакой опасности не представляют.

— Ого, — тянет Юри, откидываясь назад.

— Мы не будем останавливаться, если тебе здесь не нравится, — обещает Виктор.

Юри молчит. На мгновение Виктор думает, что тот сейчас согласится. Он уже почти расстроен, но когда они проезжают мимо еще одного зловещего холма, подкравшегося слишком близко к дороге, Виктор думает, что это и правда странное место для романтики.

Но Юри неожиданно опускает руку ему на колено; сердце Виктора бьется о грудную клетку со страшной силой, и он вцепляется в руль обеими руками. На нем джинсы, но он чувствует себя голым, словно прикосновение Юри прожигает ткань.

— Я хочу остановиться, — медленно произносит Юри, и Виктор слышит его нервную дрожь, но куда отчетливее в голосе звучит желание. Виктор не ждет продолжения фразы, и так все понятно, ему кажется, что кровь сильно бурлит в его венах, он вот-вот потеряет сознание, но Юри все-таки заканчивает: — Здесь прекрасно, потому что мы одни.

Виктор открывает было рот, но у него перехватывает горло, и он не может толком дышать. Вряд ли он в состоянии нормально вести машину. Юри медленно убирает руку с его колена, дразняще ведет пальцами по бедру, прежде чем сесть как ни в чем не бывало.

Прикосновение мягкое, однако на коже наверняка остался след как от ожога.

Когда Виктор снова может дышать, он вновь смотрит на Юри, не в силах сдержаться. Тот, встречая взгляд, вызывающе ухмыляется.

Впереди свет выхватывает участок с гравием с правой стороны дороги. Виктор кашляет.

— Кажется, отличное место, — заявляет он и сворачивает. Машину трясет, а Юри только смеется, когда Виктор резко давит на тормоз.

Они останавливаются.

Какое-то мгновение оба смотрят вперед. За лобовым стеклом в свете фар — очередной высокий курган, его дверь заколочена. Настроение меняется, они словно трезвеют, не сводя с двери глаз.

Но потом Виктор выключает фары и запирает дверцы. Он считает, что так им станет спокойнее: они не видят дверь, дверь не видит их.

Он уже хочет заглушить мотор, потому что обидно вхолостую сжигать топливо, но думает о тишине, что прячется за гулом двигателя, и оставляет ключ на месте.

Темно, но уже не так страшно. Юри, похоже, думает так же, ремень безопасности с пассажирского места, сматываясь, мягко шелестит, Виктор отстегивает свой. Он быстро приспосабливается к слабым источникам света: автомобильной панели и часам. Юри смотрит на него сквозь темноту, цифры часов отражаются в его очках, превращаясь в расплывчатые продолговатые фигуры.

Виктор думает о прикосновении Юри, след руки на бедре все еще обжигает, и он гадает, каковы на вкус губы Юри сейчас. Они уже целовались — на втором свидании в прошлую пятницу, но этого было мало, очень мало, особенно если их чувства взаимны.

Возможно, Юри думает о том же. Он наклоняется вперед, нервно цепляется пальцами за сиденье и нетерпеливо ерзает.

— Итак, что ж... — он поправляет очки.

Виктор считает, что это чересчур мило. Кажется, он не вернется домой живым.

Но это правильно. Виктор хочет утонуть в Юри, притянуть его ближе, показать, насколько он желает сам — но ничего не делает, только мечтает. Виктор решает быть честным. Он поворачивается и тянется вперед, улыбаясь.

— Итак, что ж, — поддразнивает он. — Ты мне очень-очень нравишься, Юри Кацуки.

Юри распахивает глаза, а потом застенчиво улыбается, снова смотрит поверх очков и сквозь упавшую на лицо челку. Он притягивает Виктора ближе, стиснув его руку, и Виктор подчиняется; он лениво думает, что, когда они снова выедут на дорогу, нужно будет держаться за руки. Руль он сможет крутить и одной рукой.

Юри перебирает его пальцы, глядя так выразительно...

— Ты мне тоже очень-очень нравишься, — он делает паузу и лукаво заканчивает: — Виктор Никифоров.

Виктор даже не мог представить, как на него это подействует. Юри прекрасен, и Виктор в восторге от того, какой тот сейчас самоуверенный. Не осознавая, он сжимает руку Юри:

— Могу я тебя поцеловать?

— Мы же... — Юри делает глубокий вдох, — ради этого и остановились, разве нет?

Виктор тянет его ближе, закрывает глаза и целует. Юри на полсекунды замирает, упирается ладонью ему в грудь, чувствуя, как бешено стучит сердце. Он отвечает на поцелуй, и Виктор бесконечно счастлив, надеясь, что Юри испытывает то же самое. Он осторожно освобождает руку и зарывается пальцами в черные волосы, давно желая прикоснуться к ним. Случайно натыкается на очки Юри, и те соскальзывают вниз.

Поцелуй прерывается тихим смехом. Юри фыркает, снимает очки и убирает их на приборную панель. Виктор восторженно думает, что раз уж Юри снял очки, то все должно получиться... А затем Юри сгребает его рубашку и тянет на себя, целует, но уже куда менее нежно. Юри смелеет, и Виктор лишь умоляет свое сердце не вырваться на свободу в эту минуту. Он удивленно мычит, и Юри тотчас отстраняется, но Виктор тянется за ним, снова сгребает волосы; очки больше не мешают, и Юри в его руках дрожит. Виктор едва сдерживает удовлетворенный стон.

Губы жадно сминают друг друга; эти двое и представить не могли, что дойдут до такого сегодня. Юри нравится Виктору, нравится так сильно, что невозможно отпустить хоть на мгновение, остается только целоваться в потерянном нигде.

Юри все еще цепляется за его рубашку, судорожно сминает ткань и начинает расстегивать пуговицы. Виктор тянет его за волосы, перебирает пряди и в какой-то момент ослабляет хватку, понимая, что делает, и не желая причинять боль, но Юри цепляется за его шею, и так они оказываются еще ближе друг к другу.

Юри стонет, притирается ближе, словно стремится врасти, но Виктор пока еще мыслит ясно, поэтому кладет руки на его плечи и чуть отстраняет, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу.

Дышать тяжело, воздуха не хватает, но Виктор смотрит в глаза.

— Юри, Юри... я... ты мне очень нравишься, правда, — язык заплетается, Виктор не может думать ни о чем, кроме того, что он чувствует к человеку рядом, боже, он думал только об этом последние несколько дней. Он так хочет Юри, но это всего лишь третье свидание…

— Я знаю, — отвечает Юри, и Виктор приходит в восторг оттого, что его чувства поняты, приняты и взаимны.

— Я хочу... я просто... — сбивчиво продолжает Юри, но его тело говорит лучше всяких слов. Он почти сполз с пассажирского сидения, но до сих пор им не очень удобно. — Ты должен... может быть...

Виктор понимает. Он тянет рычаг, и водительское кресло раскладывается, Виктор буквально падает назад.

— Да, — выдыхает Юри. В тусклом свете Виктор видит самую красивую улыбку на свете, когда Юри переползает к нему, на единственное свободное место — к Виктору на колени. Юри собирается оседлать его, и Виктор не может думать ни о чем, кроме того, что последует дальше. Он покорен любовью и желанием. Он тянет Юри на себя, намереваясь снова поцеловать, заставить открыть рот, уложить на себя.

Но Юри застывает. Он не смотрит на Виктора, только глядит в окно с водительской стороны.

— Что это было? — нервно спрашивает он. Из голоса пропадает соблазнительная хрипотца, Юри падает на свое место, распахнув глаза. Он снова надевает очки и вглядывается в темноту.

Виктору становится холодно. Он разочарован таким поворотом, расстроен. Однако Юри перепуган не на шутку, и Виктор отбрасывает неуместные мысли.

В конце концов, они посреди темноты. До Пойнт-Плезант двадцать минут ходу. Цивилизация так близко и так далеко.

Сердце снова бьется быстрее, но на этот раз не из-за возбуждения.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает он, пока возвращает водительское кресло в исходное положение.

— Просто что-то... — Юри почти шепчет. Он хмурится, вглядываясь в лобовое стекло. — Кажется, что-то прошло мимо машины.

Виктор смотрит на улицу. Возможно, облака расступились, и свет луны освещает дорогу, или его глаза уже привыкли к темноте, но теперь он может разглядеть кусты и гравий. Однако света все равно слишком мало.

— Животное? — предполагает он.

Юри качает головой.

— Что-то высокое.

У Виктора стынет кровь в жилах. Он бросает взгляд на замки, чтобы убедиться, что он запер все двери. Мелькает мысль включить фары, но Виктор медлит. Если что-то есть снаружи, лучше его проигнорировать.

Виктор качает головой.

Смешно. Наверное, он просто еще во власти возбуждения.

— Скорее всего, тебе просто показалось, — улыбается он. Но Юри не смотрит на него.

Он глядит вперед. Рот слегка приоткрыт, словно он хочет что-то сказать, но не может выдавить ни слова. В глазах плещется ужас.

Что-то отражается в его очках. Что-то... красное?

Виктор медленно поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть вперед.

Он понятия не имеет, как воспринимать увиденное.

Два красных поблескивающих круга парят над землей. Виктор с облегчением думает, что это полицейская машина, которая застала их врасплох. Что ж, придумать оправдание не так уж сложно.

Но потом Виктор понимает, что круги слишком высоко. Почти на высоте кургана. Наверное, в двух метрах от земли. И по форме они мало похожи на полицейские огни.

— Что это? — Виктор вздрагивает от звука собственного голоса. Страх сковывает все тело, он слабеет.

— Бежим, — шепчет Юри.

Виктора пугает эта мысль. Теперь все кажется еще более реальным, потому что вот они ехали, а теперь должны убегать. Что было бы, не заметь Юри круги?

Что это, черт побери?

В парящих кругах что-то не так. Они светятся в неярком лунном свете и похожи на сферы. Кажется, это настоящие шары.

На секунду они исчезают. Затем снова появляются.

Юри со свистом втягивает воздух. У Виктора падает сердце.

Красные шары — это глаза.

— Бежим, — снова сдавленно шепчет Юри.

Виктор смотрит на него и понимает, что тот видит то же самое. Лицо побледнело, тело пронизывает крупная дрожь.

Что-то есть кроме этих глаз. Странная фигура. Чуть ниже округлые края — видимо, плечи. Темнота стекает вниз, однако существо не похоже на человека. Что-то в нём неправильное.

— Виктор, — умоляет Юри.

Но Виктор не может пошевелиться, потому что существо смотрит на них. Он не представляет, как поведет себя это нечто, если машина сдвинется с места. Что, если разобьет стекло? Нападет? Насколько оно сильное?

В голове у Виктора путаются мысли, он не может сосредоточиться хотя бы на одной. Инопланетянин? Монстр? Звучит почти смешно.

Существо начинает шевелиться, сначала медленно и почти незаметно, Виктору даже кажется, что ошибся. Но оно приближается, накрывает тенью машину.

Рядом судорожно дышит Юри.

Фигура продолжается изменяться, становится шире, пока два темных силуэта по краям не оказываются видны достаточно отчетливо.

Крылья.

— Боже мой, — обессилено шепчет Юри. Существо снова моргает, массивные крылья сдвигаются, когда оно чуть поворачивается.

Виктор слышит, как Юри снова что-то говорит, и, наконец, понимает, что происходит. Нужно бежать, а он за рулем.

Виктор резко включает задний ход и давит на педаль газа. Двигатель рычит достаточно громко, однако существо как будто не реагирует. Юри кричит, Виктор старается сосредоточиться на визге гравия под колесами и натужным ревом двигателя. Но чтобы выехать на дорогу, нужен свет.

— Стой, — умоляет Юри, и все же вспыхивают фары, а Виктор честно старается смотреть лишь на дорогу.

Однако Юри издает вопль, полный ужаса, и Виктор на мгновение поворачивается.

Только на мгновение.

Но этого достаточно.

Он не уверен, что когда-нибудь забудет увиденное. Звероподобная инопланетная тварь. Серая с красными глазами. Огромные крылья. Оно похоже на насекомое. Монстр.

Виктор понимает, что Юри тоже не забудет, тот дышит прерывисто и тяжело, когда они выезжают на дорогу в направлении города. Юри подтягивает колени к груди.

Напряжение не спадает, пока впереди не появляются огни Пойнт-Плезант, и они не понимают, что добрались живыми. Виктор смотрит на Юри. Тот сжимает колени так, что побелели пальцы.

Медленно, чтобы не напугать — и постараться унять дрожь в руках, — Виктор опускает ладонь поверх его руки. Юри тут же переплетает пальцы и держит крепко-крепко.

Когда они подъезжают к дому Юри, тот говорит:

— Можешь остаться на ночь. Не для того... Думаю, тебе не стоит возвращаться одному до рассвета.

Он не смотрит на Виктора, глядя сквозь лобовое стекло, и Виктор подозревает, что образ существа теперь навсегда отпечатался в памяти Юри. Тот увидел больше, чем Виктор.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Виктор, потому что и правда не хочет думать, насколько долго ему добираться до дома. Он готов спать на диване, или на полу, или где угодно, лишь бы покинуть машину. Машину, из которой он смотрел на воплощенный ужас всего полчаса назад.

Он знает, что Крис не будет беспокоиться, просто решит, что ночь удалась.

Все наоборот.

Виктор паркует машину, глушит двигатель. Юри медленно выходит, и Виктор встречает его, когда тот закрывает дверь.

Молча они берутся за руки, и Юри ведет его в дом.

*******

После того, как еще одна пара заявила о существе на территории старого завода, Виктор и Юри соглашаются рассказать, что видели сами. Им задают много вопросов, на которые они честно отвечают. Некоторые считают их слова ложью, и Виктор просто пожимает плечами, потому что доказывать ничего собирается.

— Цапля? — спрашивает он. — Да, охренеть как похоже. Но если это была просто гигантская цапля, то и слава богу.

Проходят месяцы, они узнают все больше. Оказывается, и до них люди видели это существо, но Виктор с Юри все равно остаются одними из первых, а все остальные пытаются просто урвать свою долю известности.

Они оба отвечают на вопросы СМИ неохотно и равнодушно. И, конечно же, не говорят, что делали той ночью около кургана.

Примерно через год все заканчивается: о Человеке-мотыльке — Виктор считает, что название подходит — перестают говорить. Однажды дневные новости, которые они слушали вполуха, прерываются срочным сообщением. Юри читал газету, но он поднимает голову, когда диктор начинает говорить; Виктор откладывает книгу и оглядывается на радиоприемник.

Серебряный мост через реку Огайо рухнул. Точное число погибших пока неизвестно, но уже говорят о пятидесяти жертвах.

Поступают предположения, из-за чего это случилось. Многие утверждают, что видели на мосту Человека-мотылька. Другие отрицают это и заявляют, что износились опоры.  
Виктор и Юри не сводят друг с друга глаз.

В глазах Юри — неизбывная печаль. Он смотрит на Виктора, и тот снова с удивлением думает, как могла бы пройти роковая ночь, если бы он тогда поступил по-другому. Например, поехал по нормальной дороге домой. Он был слишком взбудоражен. Они могли бы отправиться в другое место и уже там продолжить свидание. А теперь они стали теми, чья жизнь круто изменилась просто потому, что огромная цапля сбилась с пути, когда мигрировала на юг.

— Какой ужас, — шепчет Юри. — Надеюсь, там не было никого из наших знакомых. Давай позвоним Крису и Пхичиту?

Юри игнорирует сказанное диктором, сосредоточившись непосредственно на трагедии. Виктор облегченно вздыхает. Хотя он прекрасно понимает, что они оба думают о том, как связан Человек-мотылек и обрушение моста.

Юри поднимается с места, подходит к телефону на стене и набирает номер Пхичита. Тот, как всегда, весело отвечает. Виктор подходит к Юри, обнимает его и шепчет номер Криса. Тот не так уж часто бывал на Серебряном мосту, но Виктор все равно чувствует облегчение, когда Крис поднимает трубку.

Виктор стискивает Юри в объятиях, пока тот пытается объяснить Крису, зачем они позвонили ему.

Все будет хорошо.

Но они больше никогда не проезжают через территорию старого завода.


End file.
